These days, a vertical spectral solid state imaging element that uses a photoelectric conversion film containing an organic photoelectric conversion material to perform spectral analysis in the light incidence direction is proposed.
For example, a solid state imaging element in which organic photoelectric conversion films that absorb blue light, green light, and red light, respectively, are stacked, a solid state imaging element in which an organic photoelectric conversion film that absorbs green light and a plurality of silicon photodiodes are stacked, and the like are proposed.
In such solid state imaging elements, the area per pixel can be increased, and therefore it is expected that the sensitivity of the solid state imaging element can be improved.
Here, in an organic photoelectric conversion film in a solid state imaging element like the above, selective absorption of light in a specific wavelength range is required in order to improve imaging characteristics. For example, an organic photoelectric conversion film that absorbs green light is required to selectively absorb light in the wavelength range of more than or equal to 450 nm and less than or equal to 600 nm.
Further, subphthalocyanine derivatives disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below etc. are known as organic coloring material compounds that absorb green light.